


Questions on Love

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur, Pining Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Morgana's trying to prove a point, Arthur realises. Something about how to tell if somebody loves you.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 17
Kudos: 526





	Questions on Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for rowrowrowurboat, I changed the idea a lil bit, but I just loved Morgana's sass

‘Why would you marry someone that you don’t love?’ Morgana shrieked, and Arthur bowed his head away from his sister’s fury. She was dangerous most of the time, even without the additional knowledge that she was a High Priestess.

‘I marry for political gain. Anyway, who are we to define love?’ Arguing with her was a bad idea, Morgana glancing down to the piece of paper that sat between them.

Arthur needed a Queen. The paper had on it a list of questions, of things that he would need to know about his potential bride in order to understand her, to make sure that they were compatible enough to rule side by side. Gwen and the Knights had helped him create it, everything from what the person’s favourite colour was, to their favourite meal.

‘You think the person that can answer these questions would be worthy of your heart?’ Her anger was slipping, her eyes scanning the sheet. Plotting, that was what she was doing, and it terrified him.

‘Not even I know what I’d answer to all of those.’ Morgana’s head cocked, before a smug smile crossed her face. Dangerous.

‘Sefa, my dear, would you go and fetch the King’s manservant?’ The maid curtseyed, left the room in a hurry, and Arthur rose an eyebrow at his sister.

‘What are you…’

‘Patience, brother. I’m proving a point.’ He didn’t understand the problem. He was the King, it was expected that he marry for political gain, not for affection. It hurt, yes, because he could see the others around him that found love. Morgana and Leon, Gwen and Lancelot. Even Gwaine and Percival, although he pretended not to notice that one, as of yet unsure how to remind his Knights that flirting while training was most definitely not allowed.

Merlin came in quicker than expected, Arthur scowling.

‘So you hurry when Morgana calls for you?’ His manservant just rolled his eyes, looking amused at Arthur’s temper.

‘She’s nicer than you.’ It had never failed to astound him, Merlin’s sharp tongue. Nobody would dare speak to the King like he did.

‘Merlin, would you mind answering these questions about Arthur for me? I’m trying to prove a point.’ Arthur went to scoff, Merlin barely listened at the best of times, but the manservant scanned the list and shrugged.

‘His favourite colour isn’t actually red, he prefers blue. The sky colour, not the royal one. Favourite time of year is spring, and he doesn’t like celebrations usually because he panics about the citizens of Camelot struggling to put food on the table. He sleeps on the right side of the bed if drunk, on the left normally. Best outfit is his light armour, and he despises the Crown. First pet was a hunting hawk named Strawberry. Prefers sunset over sunrise, rain over hot sun. Favourite food is bacon but without the fatty edges, unless they’re really crispy.’ He paused, glanced up between the two.

‘Was that okay?’ Arthur probably had his mouth open, because he was so confused as to what just happened.

‘And his idea of the perfect date?’

‘He’d want the Lady to be happy, so probably a ride and a picnic, or something else casual. If he had his way, he’d spend it down in the market, because he has a habit of finding himself down there. Then probably finish it with looking up at the stars.’ Arthur must have looked surprised, because Merlin shrugged.

‘What, you always get that dreamy expression.’ Morgana was struggling to hide her smile, while Merlin blushed.

‘I should get going, I have a long list of chores…’

‘Oh yes, that’s fine. Thank you Merlin.’ He rushed from the room, and Arthur stared up at his sister.

‘I think, dear brother, that you should reconsider your beliefs on love.’ His heart had sped up slightly, and he felt awfully exposed all of a sudden. When had Merlin learnt all of that? He barely ever paid attention, yet he just spouted all of that out like…

‘I’m in love with Merlin.’ He wasn’t quite sure where the words came from, but they spilled out before he could stop them. Morgana sighed, but looked amused nonetheless.

‘You’re only a couple of years behind all of us, Arthur. A blind man could see that.’ Was it that obvious? How many people knew? Oh Gods, had Merlin figured it out? He simply couldn’t, the manservant would never be able to deal with it. Arthur would be teased to high Heaven, or worse, Merlin would feel uncomfortable.

‘Before you panic, Merlin feels the same. He’s always pined over you, idiot.’

Arthur thought he’d been blind over Merlin’s Magic, but this was taking it to a whole other level. How had he never noticed that their relationship had spiralled away from the usual banter. He’d always been more open with Merlin, affectionate in a way he wouldn’t dare with anybody else.

‘How did I not notice?’

‘Because you’re an idiot. Now go, Merlin’s probably panicking about everything he just said.’

**

Merlin had no idea why he’d just admitted all of that. He paced back and forth in Arthur’s Chambers, which he was supposed to be cleaning. Sefa had come to fetch him, and Merlin had thought something was wrong. Instead, he remembered just how much he knew of the King, how much he listened and had to pretend that he didn’t. Arthur would call him a girl, or tease him about all the knowledge that he had.

‘Merlin?’ Arthur was standing in the doorway, looking confused. His cheeks were flushed, hair messy from running his hand through it, and Merlin’s heart ached. It didn’t do him any good, pretending that he didn’t adore his King.

‘Arthur, Sire, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…’ The King was striding across the room, and Merlin didn’t know whether he should be running or not.

‘I thought you never listened?’ Arthur questioned, adopting Morgana’s smirk as his lips tugged up at the corners. Merlin hated it, went to splutter out a lame excuse about how it was hard to not listen to Arthur’s whining, but he didn’t get the chance.

Because Arthur’s lips were pressing to his, a hand wrapped in his tunic and the other resting over his hip, tugging him closer until they were pressed flush.

‘I shouldn’t have been so blind.’ The King muttered with a smile. Merlin, just checking his gaze to make sure that Arthur wasn’t about to pretend this was all a joke, returned the expression.

‘If it helps, you’re only the last person to figure it out.’ He joked, which earnt him a glare, before he was kissed again.

He’d have to thank Morgana later.


End file.
